Stay With Me?
by Edward.Likes.llamas
Summary: A big twist on New Moon. What if when Edward was leaving Bella she tell's him something that will make him stop, that will change their lives and something that will bring happiness. But what did she say? Please R&R, Normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,**

**New story, I came up with this idea while I was watching Breaking Dawn for the hundredth time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight unfortunately**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: A twist on New Moon, what if when Edward was leaving Bella she told him something that made him stop and not leave her, but what did she tell him? Normal pairings, R&R.**

**BPOV**

Tears rolled down my cheeks thinking about what could happen if he didn't want it? Or if he left me? I couldn't do this alone, no, I needed help with it.

"Bella? You okay in there?" I jumped when Charlie knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'll be out soon," I answered trying to sound normal, it didn't work. I stood up and walked in front of the mirror. I looked horrid; my hair was frizzy and messy from not bothering to brush it after I woke up, my eyes were red and puffy from crying, and my face was sweaty from being too nervous and scared. My lips were dry from not drinking water since yesterday. I turned on the shower, stripped my clothes of then walked in the hot, steaming shower. I flinched as the hot water hit my bare back and reached to turn on the cold water. I looked down at the cut that I had gotten on my eighteenth birthday party from Jasper when he lost control and tried to attack me. Finally it was warm, perfect temperature for a moment like this. I turned off the shower and reached for my night clothes; a grey tank top and cotton black shorts with love hearts on them.

I walked over to my small bed and turned off my bedside table lamp, I knew it was useless to stay awake and wait for him, he wouldn't come, he hadn't come to watch me sleep after the night of my disastrous birthday party. I prayed that on a night like this he would come and take me in his comfortable yet cold arms, and hum to me until I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and felt terrible, my stomach churned and my hand flew up to my mouth as I ran towards the tiny bathroom, I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl. When I finally finished I brushed my teeth and had a shower. I went downstairs and saw Charlie eating cornflakes and reading the newspaper already dressed in his Police uniform.

"Good morning Bells, you okay? I heard you throw up in the bathroom?" he smiled warmly.

"Yeah, must be the flu," I lied. I walked over to the counter and poured myself milk and Cheerio's in a bowl. I dug in and finished in less than two minutes, never knew I could eat that fast.

"Wow, um. I have to go the station and tonight there's going to be a game so I'm gonna head down to Billy's and have dinner there." He explained.

"Bye." I murmured and he said bye back and left.

School was dreadful; we learnt the same thing we did last week, nothing new. I walked out of my truck and couldn't believe who I saw! It was him.

"Edward," I whispered so quietly, as I walked to him he looked at me with a pained expression, he smiled a bit but then that faded as well. Did I do something wrong?

"Come take a walk with me," he said softly leading me towards the woods. He stopped in front of an old tree.

"Bella, we're leaving." He said flatly, my worst nightmare had come true.

"What? I thought that… you promised me!" I nearly yelled but then reminded myself to stay calm.

"I know, but we can't stay any longer. People are noticing us not age and it's getting difficult." He explained. Was this a joke?

"Edward please, don't… just don't leave me, please?" I begged him painfully, but there was no point, he would leave me, I would be all alone.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Goodbye." He walked towards and kissed me on my forehead.

It was time to tell him. It was the only way.

I took a deep breath before finally talking.

"Edward I'm pregnant,"

And he froze in his spot.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I know it was really short but that's coz it is the first chapter!<strong>

**I need reviews to make me do another chapter! Please please please!**

**Arabella**


	2. Edward's Reaction

**Hi readers!**

**OMG 12 REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER? If you guys keep this up then I'll have to update every week!**

**Enjoy, it's not that good and I apologise for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**EPOV**

I froze at what my angel had just said.

_'Edward, I'm pregnant,'_

As in with a baby, a little us, a symbol of us and our love.

Pregnant.

My other half of my un-beating heart would've stopped beating if it still was when Bella said those two special words. I turned around and looked at my Bella who had given me something that I thought would be impossible for me to have, but then again, Bella always surprises me. I chuckled silently in my mind. Bella was crying, no. I couldn't bear to see her sad especially not in this condition. I walked over to her and pulled her beautiful face up with my finger.

"Bella, love, please don't be sad," I said softly as she looked up to see me.

"But, you're going to leave me… you're going to leave our baby." she sobbed as I pulled her into my hard, cold chest.

"No, love. I will never leave now. Unless if you want me to go." I said the last sentence softly, while stroking her soft and silky hair.

"Of course I don't want you to go!" she gasped, still there were tears coming out of her eyes.

"Shh, sweetheart. It's okay, I'm here," I soothed her and she finally calmed down. She pulled away from my chest and looked up at me.

"When did you find out?" I asked softly.

"Yesterday, I kept on throwing up every morning and felt a bit strange, I thought maybe I should take a pregnancy test and so I did. It was positive." We both smiled as she calmed down.

"You still love me, right?" she asked curiously.

I expected her to ask me that since I was going to leave her. But now that was impossible. "Of course I do, forever." I kissed her warm forehead, breathing her delicious freesia like scent.

"Even when I'm going to get fat and grumpy?" she said frowning.

I chuckled trying to contain my laughter; finally we were getting past the hard part. "Yes, even when your fat and grumpy, though that should be amusing," I laughed and she tried to contain her laughter.

"Why? Because I'll be even more clumsy than usual?"

"That, my love, is impossible for you to be even more clumsier than usual." I laughed and she scowled at me. Suddenly I went down on my knees and placed my hand on her still flat stomach.

"Hi baby, this is Daddy, you know what? Mommy and I love you so much already and we haven't even met you. We can't wait to hold you and just kiss your tiny forehead. We love you." I said, placing a kiss on Bella's stomach at the end, I looked up and saw there were tears forming in Bella's eyes.

"Happy tears?" I asked as I stood up and wiped them away with my finger.

She nodded in response "Happy tears," she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey Bells… Edward," he huffed out my name. He opened the door for us to get in the warm house and out of the cold weather.<p>

"Hello, Charlie," I said politely and Bella walked in her house greeting her dad and holding my hand. She led us both to her bedroom, I thought that last week would be the last time I would come here, but gladly, I turned out to be wrong.

"So when do you think we should tell everyone?" I knew that if one person found out then the rest of Forks would find out as well, I was positive that my family would be ecstatic, especially Alice; she would love to go baby shopping for the first time in decades. But the teenagers at school would sort of be hard to deal with. Charlie would get mad at first but Renee was sort of unpredictable, just like Bella.

"Well, we both just found out today, so I think we should wait a couple of days. If you want?" I asked her while laying down on her purple bed and pulling her down next to me.

"What about tomorrow? We could tell Renee and Charlie and your family first, and eventually the news would spread around town anyway." She said.

"Bella, can you read my mind?" I asked her, amused.

"No, but your face is just too easy to read," she giggled, teasing me.

"Bella! Alice is at the door." Charlie yelled and Bella and I walked down the stairs, hand in hand.

"… Yeah! Oh thank you so much Charlie, are you sure you're okay with this though?" Alice's thoughts were about some fashion show in Paris. I hated when my family blocked their thoughts from me.

"Of course I don't mind. I'll leave you kids to talk alone." Charlie said as he walked out of the room with a can of Vitamin R in his hand and a file in the other.

"You guys! I am so happy for you! I can't wait to decorate the nursery, shop for it, teach it all about fashion, help it get ready for its first date, and organise the wedding!" Alice squealed while pulling Bella in a hug.

"Can't… breathe…" she gasped and Alice let go of her immediately.

"Oops sorry," she smiled sheepishly and I rolled my eyes.

"First off Alice, please don't call mine and Bella's baby an 'it'. Second the baby isn't even born yet so please keep your thoughts about fashion and wedding planning away." I said grinning by her excitement.

"I know but I can't help it! I'm going to be an aunt," she bounced up and down in her spot, this was her usual behaviour.

_Everybody is going to be so happy! _She yelled in her thoughts and I flinched.

"Alice shut it! Or Charlie will hear it," I hissed at her as Bella and Alice rolled their eyes.

"Alice can you do us a favour?" Bella asked eagerly.

"Sure." She said happily.

"Can you not tell us the sex until our ultrasound?" my Bella knew me so well.

* * *

><p>"Bella, time for school sweetheart. Good morning." I whispered in her ear and she shivered making me cringe back a bit.<p>

"Mmm. Good morning." Bella said groggily as she sat up. She yawned and stretched her arms; she finally opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, fully awake now.

"I was having such a good dream… until you woke me up for stupid school," she groaned and I laughed.

"What was it about?" I said while fixing Bella's hair which looked like a haystack right now.

She bit her lip at first, she looked hesitant "Oh, um, well in the beginning we both were at a park and you were pushing a little girl on a swing, she giggled and said 'Faster daddy' and then we both laughed and you picked up the speed, that's pretty much it." She said while nervously playing with purple blanket.

"What do you want to have?" I asked all of a sudden.

"I don't know actually but I think that a mini Edward would be nice to have running around the house." She said as she threw her arms around my neck, I leaned in to kiss her and slowly worked my way down to her neck and sucked it softly. She moaned and her hands were knotted in my hair, I moaned as she massaged my head. I worked my way back up to her lips and placed a chaste kiss on her soft, pink lips.

"I should be making you breakfast now," I said in her ear and she scowled as I stopped.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked me she sat down at the table with a plate full of scrambled eggs and orange juice.

"Defiantly a mini Bella, but a boy would be nice as well. I could teach him about sports, reading, fighting, and how to be a gentleman." I winked at Bella, and she blushed.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" she said nervously, fidgeting with her hair.

"Sure, anything."

"Why did you want to leave me?" she sounded hurt and I knew it was my fault.

I stopped what I was doing and looked up to see her. I knew that she would ask me this; I knew I had to be honest but I didn't know it'd be soon.

"I knew that something would go wrong, and that was at your birthday party. Bella, when Jasper tried to attack you for a moment my world had crashed down into bits. I thought that maybe you should get a normal, happy life like any other human should live. So I lied to you yesterday, I knew that if I had told you the truth it would've sounded stupid, you would be able to come up with something better. So I had to lie. I am terribly sorry though, I will do anything to make up to it." I explained truthfully, I was feeling relieved after saying that.

"Promise me you'll never do anything like that again?"

"I promise, love." I smiled.

* * *

><p>"So all you have about a week to practise for the test and on Monday, we will have the test, understood?" Mrs Finn, our English teacher had just told us about an upcoming Poetry test which we had to revise for. Bella groaned quietly as she shifted her position.<p>

"Are you okay, love?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, just stomach cramps. Nothing to worry about." She said easily. How could she be taking this easily? Something could be wrong, I calmed myself down.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" my whisper was louder than it should be, but I didn't care.

Bella just rolled her eyes at me "Edward, this is normal in pregnancy, nothing to worry about as I said before." She said and I sighed. The rest of the class went by quickly and I kept looking to see if Bella was okay or not. The bell finally rang, indicating for us to go home. Bella and I both got up but she didn't even make it about two steps and then she stopped in her tracks. Her hand flew up to the side of her forehead, and she pressed her hand against it, she lost her balance a bit but I caught her before she fell.

"Bella! Are you okay love?" I asked worriedly, a small crowd was gathering both of us.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine." She tried to stand up and I helped her up again.

"Miss Swan, is everything okay?" Mrs Finn came pushing through the crowd.

"Yes, I'm fine." Bella smiled weakly.

"As you say dear," she went back to her desk and the crowd disappeared. I took Bella's hand and we walked silently to my car. I opened the door for her to get in. The ride home was frustrating Bella; every time I asked if she was okay, she would say I'm fine and get annoyed every time. I was taking a guess that it was the hormones messing around in her body. I didn't mind though.

"Edward! Will you please stop asking me if I'm okay? Gosh! You make me feel like I just came out of a mental asylum or something." She threw her hands up in the air, frustrated. I tried my best not to laugh at her outburst.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. We got out of the car and I put my hand on her waist.

"You know that I am just worried about you and our baby? I just don't want anything to happen to either of you." I said softly, Bella's eyes started going moisture.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you like that." She sniffled. I soothed her and she finally stopped sobbing. We walked hand in hand to her house, until Bella stopped and collapsed.

"Bella!" I caught her with my vampire speed just before she hit the ground on her stomach or head.

"Bella, please open your eyes love." I said shaking her softly.

But nothing happened.

**See told you it was sort of boring. But what happened to Bella? Ooh gotta read the next chapter for that! Anyways DID ANYBODY SEE THE TEASER TRAILER FOR BD PT 2? EDWARD LOOKS SOOOOO HOT! :D Also the link for the blog for this story will be up on my profile soon, I'm still working on it though.**

**Please review! But no too harsh reviews!**

**Arabella!**


	3. Pregnancy on Bella

**Hello my dear readers,**

**OMG I HAVE THE BEST READERS EVER!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight, if I did then Edward would've been married to me then!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Edward please. I can walk down the stairs by myself you know?" I whined and grumbled, but Edward didn't budge.

"I'm aware love, but you being the clumsy person you are, can trip over at the most unexpected times. And can hurt yourself and the baby. Please just let me do this?" now he was the one who was begging. But that wasn't okay with me.

"No." I said stubbornly as I took one step carefully at a time, down the stairs.

"So stubborn." He muttered under his breath.

I laughed and replied, "I'm not stubborn, it's just that my ways are better." I poked out my tongue as he rolled his eyes. (AN I was looking at some quotes the other day, and found this and it reminded me of Bella. Just had to use it!)

"And plus, if I fall down, you'll catch me. Right?" I said shyly.

"Always, even when you're going to be like me." he pulled me into his cold chest and stroked my hair.

A lot had changed these past couple of weeks. Carlisle did a blood test, and found out I was about eleven weeks along. He said that a normal pregnancy would last for nine months, but this one would last around seven months since the baby will have vampire traits.

_"Wait, if the baby is going to be half vampire, will he or she… try to hurt me?" I couldn't manage to say the last part bravely, it was about my baby. I couldn't think of saying anything like that._

_Carlisle just smiled and stroked my hand softly, "No Bella, the baby wouldn't be half vampire. It will only inherit some vampire traits. But I can tell you that the baby will have venom." I felt relieved after asking that._

_"So this pregnancy will be normal and will last for nine months?" I beamed. Edward must be so happy right now. No, not happy. More like ecstatic._

_"The pregnancy will be normal, but it won't last for nine months. Only seven or maybe even eight. But not nine." It didn't matter though, all I could think is that mine and Edward's baby will be here, with us in about six months, take or give a few. I was already a month finished** (AN If you're curious about Bella's pregnancy or the baby then feel free to ask me.)**_

_"Is Edward in the waiting room?" What a stupid question. Of course he would be out there._

_Carlisle nodded and smiled softly as he wiped off the blue, gooey gel off my stomach. I noticed a little bump growing inside of me, and my hand instantly flew to my not so flat stomach. I smiled, wondering when I would get to feel my little baby kick or move._

_"Beautiful. You look so beautiful with your hand on top of where our baby is growing." A soft whisper came from beside me._

_I hadn't realised when Edward had put his hand on top of my hand. I looked up to see his beautiful face._

_There wasn't a single doubt; if Edward was still a human then tears would've been rolling down his cheeks, happy tears of course. I thought it was impossible for someone to be so happy but I am proven wrong. And I gladly accepted that fact._

_"Our baby is going to be exactly like his Daddy. Sweet, caring, beautiful, and brave like lion." I giggled the last part softly and Edward chuckled._

_"No actually, our baby is going to be exactly like her Mommy. Full of surprises, absolutely breathtaking and divine, a big heart which will have no room for hatred, and I think that you're the one that's brave here by having a vampire baby." he tapped my nose softly and I smiled._

_"_Part_ vampire." I corrected him and he nodded his head seriously._

_"Edward?" I put my head on his chest and just lay against him for a while._

_"Yes, love?"_

_"You forgot clumsy." I smirked._

_"Err… How about we exclude that trait." He said, nervously._

_"Ok," I laughed and this time, he laughed with me._

_Inside, even though it wasn't really possible but I could feel the baby happy as well._

_We were indeed a perfect family… Without marriage._

* * *

><p>"Bella?" I felt something tap me on the shoulder.<p>

"Bella?" There, it happened again.

"Hellooo? Bella!" Gosh, can't a pregnant woman sleep in peace?

"What!" I snapped at the person. Oh it was Mike, crap. He was never going to let me down with this. But then again, he did have a major crush on me; hopefully he would keep his mouth shut.

"Yes Mike?" My tone dripped of irritation.

"Nothing, it's just that you fell asleep, I tried waking you up softly. But it didn't work. For a second, I considered slapping you an option. But then I remembered that your dating Cullen, so no." he laughed weakly and nervously. Was he trying to make me laugh?

"So you woke me up for no reason?" This time_ I_ considered punching Mike an option, but I reminded myself that I work in his parents' shop. I didn't want to get fired.

"No actually, you are on duty you know?" He tried to use his best stern voice on me. It didn't work and I had to control myself to not laugh at his stupidity.

"Mike where's the bathroom? I badly need to go." I said in a normal conversation tone. Even after working all this while, I still wasn't really used it. I didn't know where some of the things were.

"You can't go. You're on duty you know? I took over an hour for you and three for me. I need to go home." He said, a bit rudely. I had to put everything I had together to not cry.

Stupid hormones.

"Mike, that is no way of talking to Bella like that and most importantly, that's no way of talking to a woman like that."

A smooth voice came from the entrance of the shop. Mike and I both gasped at who it was. Only Mike's gasp was scared and mine was happy and relieved. I ran towards him and practically jumped on him; but he caught me with ease and took in the scent of my hair.

"Careful love, no running. Remember the baby?" he breathed quietly in my ear and I nodded in response.

Edward softly pushed me away and glared at Mike, who was gulping every five seconds, where did he get so much saliva?

"Uh, hey Cullen." He chuckled nervously while slowly walking away.

"I've never seen him so scared, in fact I've never seen anyone so scared." I smiled as he left to go help his Mom out the back.

"He should be, nobody treats my love like that." He growled.

"It's okay, especially now that he's gone," I smoothed his unruly hair with my fingers.

"True. You can go now you know?" he said leaning in forward to plant a kiss on my soft lips with his cold ones.

"Go? Where?" I frowned in confusion.

He smirked. "To the bathroom." He'd heard the whole conversation? Of course he had with his super hearing ability. I pouted a bit; it went unnoticed which was good.

"Actually, I think I can hold it until we get to your house." I said while taking his hand and we both walked to his car.

"Bella, you know it's actually unhealthy to hold in your urine. You can get all sorts of infections and disease's. You can get-"

"Edward! I am_ not_ having this type of conversation with you!" I exclaimed, my face was bright crimson.

"Also, constipation is-"

"EDWARD! I said_ drop it_!" I yelled in embarrassment while walking away, not even bothering to look where I was going.

"Bella?" His smooth velvety voice said. Was he apologizing? A little smile started to form on my face.

"Yeah?" I said quietly.

"You're going the wrong way."

I turned around and glared at him.

And for the first time, I saw Edward Cullen look scared, and that too of a human.

* * *

><p>"Alice isn't it a bit too early to start planning the nursery? I mean, we don't even know if the baby is a girl or a boy." I said as she sat next to me, holding a baby magazine.<p>

"No, it's never too early to start planning something!" she bounced in her seat.

The Cullen's found out that Edward and I were expecting a baby from Edward. When I fainted outside school earlier, Edward called Carlisle and took me to the hospital and soon he confirmed that I was indeed pregnant.

Neither of us could hold it in so we told the family. Everyone was extremely happy. Esme and Carlisle were practically jumping with joy of the news that they were going to become Grandparents. Emmett and Jasper started betting whether the baby was a boy or a girl which made everyone frown and scowl at them.

Alice, however, was indeed jumping with joy that she would get to go baby shopping and also the reason of becoming an Aunt. But she already knew before anyone else.

Rose's reaction was different. At first she was sad, but then she got over it and was happy for us both, she was happy that she would get to be an Auntie. Rose and my bond had gotten stronger after a while; she would take care of me and the baby. She was teaching me things about pregnancy like what to eat and what not, when you can feel the baby kick and move, yoga techniques for pregnant women. I was glad to have someone like Rose to take care of me.

I was lucky to have a family like this, now all we had to do was tell Charlie and Renee. It's a good thing that Edward is bullet proof.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I felt a wave of nausea attack me. I got up as fast as a lightning bolt and rushed towards the small bathroom Charlie and I shared.<p>

Edward was on my heels, right behind me. For the past couple of days my morning sickness had turned into afternoon sickness. There weren't a lot of days for me to get up in the morning and rush to the bathroom.

Edward was worried about my afternoon sickness and asked Carlisle, and he said it was normal. Every pregnancy is different. Edward would always hold my hair back and rub my back gently until I had stopped. He would be patient with me when my mood swings kicked in. He was taking fantastic care of me, but I on the other the hand, was always moody. Everybody learned to get me what I wanted. Even Emmett, which was a big shock but he pushed it away with an innocent look.

"Are you okay, my love?" Edward asked softly when I finished my round with the toilet.

"What do you think?" I snapped at him, I immediately felt bad for that. Before I even knew it, tears were dripping down my cheeks.

"I'm… s-sorry, I didn't mean it." I sobbed as he pulled me into his chest for a gentle hug.

"Shh, it's okay sweetheart, I know you didn't mean it." He soothed me. When I finally calmed down we both walked hand in hand, downstairs and saw that Charlie had already left to go for work, I sighed as I plopped down on the chair and looked at Edward.

"What does our little baby feel like having?" Edward gently rubbed my stomach.

"Ice-cream!" I grinned as the first thought of creamy, sweet mint ice-cream would get eaten by me.

"No love, I meant for breakfast, not dessert. However I can make pancakes and eggs for you, if you want?" he offered, shaking his head by my sudden food craving.

"But Edward, you said what the_ baby_ wanted. And ice-cream_ is_ what the baby wants." I put on my best innocent look.

"No, Bella." He said while crossing his arms of his chest.

"Edward, if Bella wants ice-cream, then let her." I heard the door open and footsteps getting closer to the kitchen.

"Thank you Rose!" I smiled and she looked smugly at Edward.

"Ice cream it is." He muttered as he took out the mint ice-cream.

I knew I'd win, I always did.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick chapter, not much, just fluff and a flashback. Also I am probably going to update Two Different Lives tomorrow or maybe today if I get time.<strong>

**Please review, even if it is just _one_ word! No harsh reviews please :)**

**Arabella.**


	4. Telling Charlie The Meadow

**Hey guys,**

**I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a while!**

**I have come down with a really nasty virus and throat infection and I haven't been able to go to school because of that, and knowing the amount of homework we get, when I'll get back I will probably have stacks and stacks of homework and won't even have time to look at the computer forget about updating! So I decided to do while I can.**

**Also, PLEASE review! I felt a bit disappointed when I saw the number of reviews that were left for the previous chapter… 3… although the first chapter made up for it. Thank you for all the reviews though!**

**Hope you enjoy this, I tried to make it better than the last chapter but it is sort of hard with a headache.**

**NO flames or harsh reviews please!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES A SWEET LEMON!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga.**

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

"Edward, are we doing anything today?" Bella's soft voice came from the other side of the room, I looked behind to see her and saw that she had just came out of the shower, dripping wet and leaving a trail wherever she went.

"You're making the carpet wet, sweetheart." I smiled and walked towards her, leaning in to place a sweet, yet short kiss on her lips.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter, and yes. We are doing something today." Hopefully she remembered, but I doubted it.

"We're telling Renee and Charlie today, right?" she asked in a quiet voice, I knew she didn't want to see her father's reaction. And to be honest, neither did I. But I also knew that Charlie couldn't hurt me in any physical way, there is a possibility that he could mentally.

"Love, it is necessary. They are the grandparents." I sighed softly as I stroked her wet hair. My other hand snaked down to tiny bump that was forming on her stomach and rubbed it smoothly.

"I can just e-mail Renee, instead of calling." She muttered. I knew it was going to be difficult, but not this much. The wet carpet was forgotten.

"What would Renee think when she reads an e-mail from her only daughter saying that she's pregnant. Bella this is big news. It won't be that difficult." I smiled and lifted her chin up with two fingers gently, trying to see her emotion in her eyes. It was hard, I couldn't make out with what I saw, a mixture of hurt and guilt.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," I apologised quickly; she shook her at me and smiled. I mentally thanked our baby for not bringing on the waterworks. Bella had been a bit moody for the past couple of days, no thanks to Emmett.

"No your right, I'm just acting like a brat." She muttered. Was that really what she thought of herself?

I gasped at the choice of words. Bella was nowhere near acting like a brat. "Never say anything like that about yourself ever again. You hear me?" I said sternly. She looked up to see me, shock was written all over her face.

"Sorry," she said in a small tone.

"You don't need to be sorry, sweetheart. I just don't like it when you think of yourself in those types of ways." My voice was back to its original soft and gentle tone. She hugged me and we walked back downstairs and Bella sat down into one of the wooden stools in the kitchen. I made her eggs and pancakes, eggs had been her first craving so far. The other night when Bella was at my house she got hungry and asked for eggs, and then she woke up at 2AM asking for eggs again. We ran out because of the number of eggs Bella ate before, and Emmett and I had to go hunt down some eggs.

But Emmett being the big idiot he is, actually went hunting and found some Frogs' eggs, it took some time for Emmett to understand what type of eggs Bella wanted and by the time we went back home it was 3:00, with no eggs and the result was a very upset Bella.

Hopefully, that won't happen again.

* * *

><p>"Well, what is that you two want to tell me?" Charlie sat down as he opened his drink and took a big sip, probably guessing what we were going to tell him.<p>

_Please tell me that you're not getting married, please. Holy, he's probably forcing her to marry him. My poor baby girl._

I flinched slightly at Charlie's thoughts towards our news. It went unnoticed though, which was a relief.

Bella nudged me gently in the ribs; it more felt like a tiny poke. That sign meant that Bella obviously wanted me to tell Charlie the news.

"Charlie, Bella and I are expecting a baby." I smiled warmly and put my hand across Bella's stomach.

"W-what?" He stuttered, clearly trying to take the news into his brain, out of the corner of my eye I saw a sudden flash of sadness take over Bella's beautiful face.

"Love, don't worry, he's just trying to take in the news." I whispered softly into her ear and she twisted her head around to face me.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" she asked sadly. How could anybody hate an angel like Bella?

"Of course not, how can anyone hate you." I replied as I placed a sweet, quick kiss on her cheek. Charlie cleared his throat and finally looked at us both with a stronger emotion.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" he frowned and put his drink down onto the mini wooden table next to him.

"Sure, anything." She replied casually.

"Did Edward force himself on you?"

Bella gasped at how easily he said that, I did everything in my power to not let my emotions flow freely, I tried to not show how much that just a couple of words had hurt me. I knew that Charlie had hated me from the time that I had brought back his only daughter half broken.

"How… Can you… even think of Edward that way!" Bella said angrily, her whole body shaking in anger. Just like a werewolf when it's angry and about to phase.

Bella soon had tears freely running down her cheeks, her face was red, but it was not like when she was blushing. Charlie's eyes turned into plates when he saw the condition he had put his daughter in. This was not good, not for Bella or for the baby.

"Bella, sweetheart, its okay. Relax; this isn't good for our baby." I soothed her, stroking her soft hair and rubbing her stomach. She pulled herself to my chest and wrapped her small arms around my waist and I did the same to her. I kissed her and whispered loving words into her ear until she was calm again. I had figured that whenever Bella was crying or was angry, rubbing or stroking her stomach always seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Dad, tell me one thing. After what you just witnessed, do you _really_ think that _Edward_ would do something like that to me? Do you?" She said shakily. The tears had not stopped yet, but she had calmed down.

"Bells-"

"Just answer!"

"Bella, calm down. I didn't mean it that way-"

"Charlie, I think we all know what you meant." I said, my tone had changed. It wasn't harsh, just frustrated that he could've affected my child and my love's health drastically.

"Oh you wait a minute, young boy! This is between me and my daughter!" He yelled at me, jabbing a finger at me.

"Maybe, but your daughter is the mother of my child and also my fiancée." I couldn't hold it in anymore. Bella gasped at me. Charlie glared at me.

"_What_. Did. You. Just. Say?" Charlie gritted through his teeth.

"Bella, I think we should leave." I said as I took her hand and led her outside, away from a dangerous, angry Charlie.

"What the hell was that!" she exclaimed as we sat down in the Volvo. Sending death glares at me, every now and then.

"What?"

"You said, quote, 'Maybe, but your daughter is the mother of my child and also my fiancée' that!" Her eyebrows shot up like a rocket. I sighed, and a smile formed on my face.

This was it, I didn't reply to her statement but instead just started to drive and lead us to the meadow. I parked to car about a kilometre away from the meadow.

"Where are we?" Bella got out of the car and looked around to see if she could see anything.

"Close your eyes, love." I instructed her softly, in the darkness I could see how she eyed me curiously, trying to figure out what was happening. But I knew that even in her wildest dreams, she wouldn't know what I had planned for us.

Luckily, she didn't question me any further but just shut her eyes, I took her in my arms and she giggled as she felt the air around us swoosh when I moved. I didn't run because of the baby, I just jogged at a normal speed. I got us to the meadow in less than five minutes. I set her down carefully and told her not to peak.

"You can open your eyes now, my love." I smiled at her eagerness.

Hey eyes shot open and tried to figure out where we were. She looked around and gasped, she took a couple of steps towards the meadow. Entering the field of beautiful flowers and trees that were surrounding us. Everything had been set up perfectly, just like I had thought.

"Edward… this is… just so amazing!" Bella laughed as she saw a bird swoop up from one of the trees and take a flower and go back to its nest. I laughed with her, not at the bird. But at her happiness and a wave of relief washed over me, Charlie and his outburst had been forgotten.

It was just us. Edward and Bella. Nobody else.

The trees had white fairy lights on them, every single tree here was covered in lights, and not even an inch of a tree could be noticed. The grass was shiny and anybody could've guessed that it had been watered a while ago. There was a table and two chairs for us both to eat dinner, mainly for Bella. A picnic mat had been spread out in the middle of the meadow.

"Well, shall we?" I asked her softly as I wrapped my arms from behind her and put my hands on her stomach. She smiled and turned towards me.

"Did you do this all just for me?" Bella asked quietly, I kissed the side of her neck.

"With the help of Emmett and Jasper for some bits. But yes, this is all for you. For us." I whispered in her ear. A visible shudder shook Bella's body and I stepped back away, she turned and frowned. She moved towards me and stood in front of me, just like a minute ago.

"Why? I mean, what's the occasion?"

"Can't I show you how much I love? I am allowed to do that, right? I didn't spend too much money." We both laughed then stayed silent for the next few seconds. Until Bella's stomach growled.

Bella ate the special meals that had been prepared by me. Mushroom Ravioli and garlic bread on the side. Sparkling apple cider and for dessert I had made her a layered chocolate larva cake. We made small talks throughout each meal. She told me about some research that Rosalie and her had been doing about pregnancy and babies. I listened seriously and laughed at some points.

"So, what are we doing now?" She said as we sat down onto the picnic mat.

"Well, since you have been doing all the talking, I thought that I should get a fair part." I smiled as she snuggled into my chest and I pulled the blanket over us, just covering us by the waist.

"I'm glad, I thought that I would end up with a sore throat by tomorrow morning." I chuckled.

"When I was a human, probably about sixteen, my Mother and I had been out in the markets buying fruits and vegetables. My Mother then came across a book at a small book stand, it was a pregnancy book. Back then, there weren't many books that were classified in the women's health section. Just a few. I had never really payed attention to babies or children, but when I came across some of the pages of that book. It made me go into utter shock, I still remember thinking that _'Does that really happen?_' I got interested by that book, but I didn't buy it. On Christmas, my Mother had gifted me that book. And she told me something." I said softly.

I looked at Bella; her expression was utterly beautiful, interested and curious. I couldn't help but smile.

Remembering that day, that book. That memory was just a blur right now, but I remember it. It was a precious memory to me.

"What did she say?" Bella asked, dazed by what I had told her. I slowly leant forward a bit so that my mouth was right next to ears.

"_'Give this book to the woman who you will love, and who will carry your child in her womb'_" I repeated her exact words and pulled the book out from underneath the soft pillow and handed it to Bella.

She was the one woman who I loved and who is carrying my child. Bella gasped as she took the book, it wasn't in the best condition. But it could be read easily.

"Edward, oh. Thank you!" she kissed me passionately and I returned the kiss back.

Now was the time, I had to do it.

"Bella, you are the woman who I love, who is carrying our baby in your womb. You're the one who I have turned to in every bad situation. I love you more than anything in this universe, expect for the baby. Will you do the beautiful honour of marrying me?"

I pulled out the ring from the velvet box and held it up. Bella was on the edge of tears now.

"Yes." That was all it took for me to burst out into complete happiness.

I sild the ring onto her finger and we both looked at it, it was my Mother's ring, well was. The ring looked more than perfect on Bella's finger, under the stars and moon, in the place where we had confirmed our love for each other. I kissed Bella sweetly on the lips, she didn't stop and I didn't either.

"Edward, make love to me." she whispered into my ear, making us both moan by the shiver that ran down her spine.

I didn't deny her. I took off her dress, and she unbuttoned my shirt. I was on top of her, straddling her hips with each side of my legs. I kissed her head and looked into her eyes and she did the same. It was cut short by her kiss to me. I unclipped her bra and threw it near the table, she moaned as I kissed her breasts, her breathing got heavier; she was getting wet for me. Her back arched as I swirled her nipple in my mouth with my tongue.

"You are so beautiful, my love." I said as she undid the belt of my pants and took them off with my boxers with them, discarding them like I did with her dress and bra.

"I'm nothing compared to you." She said. She moaned as I massaged her breasts, my lips moved down to the valley between them and kissing every inch of her skin, making her writhe, shiver, groan, moan, whimper. Probably the most arousing sounds I had ever heard. I finally got down to her stomach, not missing an inch and covering every part with sweet kisses and strokes.

I took off her panties and spread her legs; I kissed her clit making her moan.

"Edward! Oh!" she threw her head back into the pillow, muffling her moans as I kissed every part of her hot, wet centre. I finally went back up so my face would be above hers and entered her softly, slow. We both moaned at the wonderful feeling. I thrusted into her, making a pattern as both our bodies went up and down.

"Oh, God Edward… faster, harder." Bella moaned. I did as she told me to; I could feel myself coming close.

"Bella, I'm… so close." I groaned.

"I am too." She lightly bit my shoulder making me moan louder than I ever had before.

We both came at the same time. "Edward!" Bella screamed my name and arched her back. I screamed her name. We both fell onto our backs, gasping for breath, well I wasn't.

"I love you, Edward." Bella said as she knotted her fingers in my hair.

"I love you too. And you as well baby." I kissed Bella's stomach one last time before she fell asleep.

"I really do." I whispered quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well… how was it? Please don't leave any harsh reviewsflames. Tell me if it needs any improvement. That was my first lemon, EVER!**

**Sorry for the delay. Please review!**

**Arabella**


	5. Back to School

**Hey readers,**

**Thank you to anyone who has left a review and added this story to their lists. You have no idea how much that means to me. Please review or tell me if there is anything that should be improved.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Renee was never one to have a loss of words.

But now she did.

"Mom? Are you still there?" I asked quietly, secretly hoping she wouldn't be.

"I… um, are you sure?" I could sense that she would be frowning from the other side. When Renee frowned she used her 'frowning tone' which she was using right now.

"Of course I am." I rolled my eyes, I was glad she wasn't here right now.

"Aren't you and Edward a bit too young? I mean, I was young when I had you and now look at Charlie and me."

Was she comparing my relationship with Edward, to her and Charlie's failed attempt at marriage? Sure they loved each other just like I did with Edward, but that is different.

"Mom, Edward and I aren't and will never end up like you and Dad." I said angrily.

"Your right Bella." She whispered. I was nearly about gasp; I expected the exact same reaction like Charlie's.

"W-what?" Clearly, I was too shocked from her reaction.

"You are right, honey. Charlie and I never got the support unlike you two. We always fought after a couple of months after our marriage. We never agreed on the same decisions, we never even had a proper dinner." She told me.

This was the first time that Renee had opened out herself to me. She was always the caring type, yet never really payed close attention to anything.

"I-I, um, sorry. I didn't -"

But she cut me off before I could say anything. "Bella, hush. I knew you weren't aware of it, but don't apologise." I could sense the smile in her tone.

I didn't know what to say, the hard part was over now.

"So, how'd Charlie take the news?" she beamed, I sighed.

"Not well." I said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I didn't know if I should tell her or not. She is my Mom, but then she'll talk to Charlie. And Charlie was never one to handle stress well; he'd probably have a heart attack with stress from all directions.

"He yelled, got angry, accused Edward of something he'd never do. That pretty much covers it up." I replied with ease.

"What?" she yelled, I flinched and held the phone a couple of inches away from my ear.

"He… I can't believe it!" She said angrily.

"Mom, calm down. It's okay," No, it wasn't. Everyone knew it.

"Bella, I… I've got to go. Phil's going to be back soon." She rushed out; I finally figured that Renee is who should be blamed for my bad lying skills.

I didn't even get a chance to say bye. But knowing Renee, she'll call once again after she's yelled enough at Charlie. I sighed and plopped down onto the couch, about time we get a new one.

_Guess this afternoon is just going to be baby and me since Daddy is out hunting_ I thought to the baby.

**0o0o0o0**

"So, what did you do while I was away?" He asked as he swirled and traced patterns on my bare stomach.

"I told Renee, ate, slept, and ate some more." I said lazily and snuggled into his cold, granite chest. His free hand started playing with my hair.

"Told Renee what?" he asked, confused. I sighed and sat up slowly.

"About the baby." I said shakily.

"Oh, I thought that we planned to do that together as well." he replied, I knew he was ecstatic to tell people that he was going to be a Father. It obvious that he wanted to scream out loud about how happy he was, I was happy that I could make someone like Edward feel this way, but for him it was the other way around.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that I should tell her… alone." I said quietly.

"You didn't want to tell her with me around because you were scared that she might react the same way as Charlie, weren't you?"

I gasped at him. Time's like this I really doubted that he couldn't read my mind. I looked at him for a while trying to study his face and work out with the emotions his eyes were giving me, I couldn't find any though, he was still waiting for my obvious answer.

"You sure you can't read my mind?" I asked him curiously.

"I can't, but your face is -"

"An open book." I smiled at the memory, he chuckled softly and nodded. He gently pulled us down and pulled the covers on top of us. I laid my head on his chest, my hair was sprawled against his arm that was stroking my silky hair and some was across the pillow.

"So, how did your hunting trip go?" I asked, trying to start a casual conversation.

"Good, although I missed you a lot."

"Did you get any mountain lions?"

"A few, Emmett got nine bears though, and Jasper got seven deer's."

"Did you get any frogs for me?" I joked; I hoped that I would remember that memory when I was a vampire.

Edward laughed; he was probably revisiting that memory too. We talked for another half an hour or so, then I finally felt the fatigue coming over me.

"Good night, my love. Get lots of sleep enough for you and the baby; we have a big day tomorrow."

I groaned quietly and I could feel his jaw move, he was smiling. More people to tell.

**0o0o0o0**

"Bella! Hey, where were you… and you too Cullen?" Mike asked us, well mostly me, excitedly.

"I was, um -"

"Mike, if you don't mind, Bella and I need to get our schedules." Edward said smoothly.

"Bye Bella, see you around." He ran off to his other friends while Edward and I went to the front office.

The day was slow and boring. So far, only Jessica and Mike had only asked why we were away, but Jessica probably just wanted it for gossip, whereas Mike… well let's just say he was interested in what was going on in my life.

"I'm proud of you." I smiled at him and he looked at me in confusion.

"For what?"

"For not bursting out in joy and screaming out about the news of my pregnancy."

He smirked at me, but I could tell he was a bit hurt. "You're not into sharing things like this, are you?"

"Edward, I am. It's just; I'm worried about what people will say about us, there's a fifty percent chance that they'll hate me more than they do now."

"Who do you mean by 'people'?" He frowned and stepped closer to me.

"Lauren, Jessica. And who knows." I threw my hands up in the air, frustrated.

"Jessica is only jealous of you and Lauren barely likes anyone." He said in an obvious tone that made me sound like a total idiot.

"Lauren likes you."

He pinched the bridge of his nose in disgust and sighed heavily at me.

"Bella, it doesn't matter what people think. This is our joy; we have support, love and friends who do care about us. So what if a couple of people don't. It's their decision to support us or not." He said firmly, yet gentle and caringly.

"Hey guys, we saved you two a seat." Angela smiled warmly at us and motioned to a seat next her and where I sat down and Edward sat down next to me and Ben

"So, what's the news that you and Edward wanted to tell us?" Ben asked casually and started playing with a piece of a bun and pretended it was a train. Jess and Ang glared at his immaturity and he stopped as soon as he saw their faces.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted.

Mike's juice spurted Jess in the face, Ang smiled and beamed at us, Jessica stopped eating and also gave a warm fake smile, Ben froze and shook his head a couple of times then finally stopped and looked at us. Edward gave me a look that said 'that-wasn't-so-hard-now-was-it?'

"Bella! That's great news!" Angela said, ecstatically bouncing in her seat.

"Thanks." I muttered and blushed.

"Why aren't you fat?" Mike asked, frowning as he began inspecting me up and down.

Edward growled at him and sent him a death glare.

"Mike, women don't get fat in pregnancies, their stomach just swell as the baby gets bigger." Edward explained harshly. Mike just put up his hands, attempting to look innocent but ended up looking stupid than he originally is.

The rest of the conversations' topic's were all baby and pregnancy related. Mike looked pale throughout some moments whereas Ben looked interested in Edward's facts.

"Are you planning on finding out the gender?" Jessica asked after she finished eating her fry.

"I don't know. We haven't decided yet." I chewed on a piece of carrot and swallowed it carefully.

Maybe I should consider talking about that with Edward.

**0o0o0o0**

_The wolf looked weak, innocent and helpless. The woman looked harsh, cruel and selfish, yet she was beautiful, her red eyes glowing into the darkness of the moon, her lips were a glossy pink shade, her skin was pale and her hair was a chestnut shade, cascading in curls down her back and it looked like a waterfall. Her hair swiftly moved and bounced on her back as she moved closer and closer to the tiny brown wolf._

_He whimpered and moved back, but just fell and looked half dead. The woman gave a tinkling, cruel laugh. She kicked him hard in his stomach and he howled in pain. She bent and picked up the wolf by its neck with just one hand. Without a second thought, she bit his neck._

I woke up gasping for breath. My eyes fully opened and I gave a piercing scream as I saw who was in front of me.

"Enjoyed that dream?" she laughed, no trace of humour, only bitterness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh… who is <em>the woman<em>? Review and I'll upload the next chapter!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. I'm supposed to be doing homework insted of this. But oh well!**

**No harsh/flames please!**

**Arabella**


End file.
